I dance, once
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: Sora denies Mimi’s claims…
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own anything respect to the entire idealist!_

_Summary: Sora denies Mimi's claims…_

_Warning: het, shojo-ai_

_A/N: I was depressed so lets make every one._

I Dance, Once

_Dance I dance_

_Sing I sing_

_Cry I cry_

Sora looked deep in to Mimi's eyes, as she was being lead by Matt on the dance floor. Her whole world was beginning to unravel. Sora forced her self to break the contact. She buried her head deep into Matt shoulder. Deep down she knew why Mimi was breaking apart on the inside. The truth was in Mimi's eyes. Matt twirled her around she glance up and saw Mimi figure slowly exit the stage.

The bright light shined down blinding Sora as she walked in to the living room. She blinked a few times letting her focus on the room. As soon as she could see her eyes went right to the couch hopeing, praying that the body that has been occupying over the past week, was there.

Empty. Empty was the couch. Empty was the room. Empty was her heart. Nothing was there. No sign of the couch dweller. That meant she never came back. Not back to home.

Home? This was only temporary, a few weeks until the other could get back on her feet. A friendly invention: an understanding of the situation. It started that way.

_Ring. Ring._

She glanced towards the phone. She reached to pick it up-"this is Sora! I'm not here please leave a message. AWH MAN!" the bad sounding recording echoing.

"Hey Sora it's me… I'm sorry I didn't come back home last night. It was…I…(sigh) I'll talk to you later."

_Beep. Beep._

The day went slow and it seemed everywhere she went there was a blinding light. Annoying light. Like she had a hang over. In fact it seemed like it was lasting all day. Her eyes burned in the purity of it. She knew she wasn't pure. Wasn't good enough. She can't go on this way. Living an unhealthy life style. Who knows how long she and Matt would really last. It was doubt that she will make it very far.

The life was drained out of her. She lay on the couch nursing a bottle of Beer. The background seemed to be breathing with the tick of the wall clock. Time had no meaning. None at all.

A small hollow click was herd. The room shook Sora glanced over, her heart pounded hard, her lungs stopped working. The squeak of the door opening pushed waves of sound threw out the rooms. Walking with a hung head Mimi placed her keys on the key hook the looked toward Sora.

"I want…"

"_Come on let's dance!" Mimi pulled Sora into the living room, which with in the matter of seconds became the dance floor. The surreal music coming from Sora's small radio echo in the house. "I know you can dance…" Mimi whispered pulling Sora closer. "Nobody has to know you danced..."_

"This is not how we all are supposed to be. We're the chosen to live by our crests. I must live by mine. Sincerity, purity…yours is love. It seems in all stories fables; myths and movies that who ever is in trusted with love will never find it. I believe its because there afraid of what a life would be with a fruitless love." Mimi steeped in front of Sora. She reached down and took the bottle away with no resistance.

"Whom do you love Sora? I want… No I need to know." Mimi leaned down closer to Sora, placing the bottle on the table then placing her hands on the top of the couch holding her self. "Be sincere with me." She looked hard in to Sora. Sora's body shook.

"I love…I'm in love-" she licked her lips; "Matt…" she breathed deeply then closed her eyes. Waiting for Mimi to call her out on it. To yell, to hit her, something. The room was still, nothing moved.

"Sora, do you know who I love." A statement. "I got my mom to wire me some money I'll be leaving tonight. I'm moving back to the States. I made the arrangements but all I have to do is pay for the plane ticket." Mimi got up and walked back to the door. "I'll be grabbing my belongs and be on my way."

Mimi was pour longing this subject she wanted Sora to stop her, tell her the truth. She wanted her to. Just hoping. The music seemed to slowly waft into the room from the window.

"_Mimi you are one in a million" Sora smiled down at her. They danced. Twirling around smiling a laughing. "Who knew **you** could actually dance?"_

"_Oh be quiet." Mimi pulled Sora even closer. "Now I thought everyone knows Sora the 'great' doesn't dance"_

"_It depends on who offers the dance"_

"Mimi…" Sora whispered. "Mimi" she coughed her voice scratchy. Like it was her first time speaking the language. She pushed off the couch and saw Mimi packing her clothes. Her back was turned but Sora knew she heard her. "Me" Sora stated.

Mimi looks back. Her eyes were about to cry. A sniff. "Sora please this has to be all or nothing…" She continued to pack her clothes. "We both know you can't do that."

Sora looked down. "Then why the hell did you bring it up!" She gritted her teeth. "If you knew I can't commit to you, you should have just said something else. Like 'Hey Sora I'm going to live with my mom to look for a job…'or something." Sora harshly stated.

"_I guess then I can dance with you anytime" Mimi whispered into her ear._

"_Until the end of time…" Sora kissed her softly._

"Answer me!" Sora demanded. Pulling Mimi to her. "Just go" And Mimi did just that.

_Dance I dance_

_Sing I sing_

_Cry I cry_

_A/N: Maybe continued maybe not…_


	2. I sing once

_Disclaimer: I do not own I just use for non-profit fun._

_Summary: How did we end up here? Before it all fell apart… What wonders and joys to finally found love!_

_Warning: het, shoujo-ai, swearing_

_Rate: PG-13 (swearing and adult themes)_

A/N: In this section the /regular text/ is the past and the /italic/ is the present. Enjoy the pains…

**I sing once **

_Dance I dance  
Sing I sing  
Cry I cry _

Sora looked deep in to Mimi's eyes, as she skipped her way around the black top of the parking lot. Mimi smiled back towards her friend who blushed. Oh how odd. The face reddens, the mind freezes and the heart beats hard. What is going on? Twilight of the heaven shown crystal clear. Everything else made sense in this crazy world, but her body. Singing her body was singing.

"Thank you Sora for taking me in" Mimi spoke taking her luggage from the trunk of Sora's car. "Mother half way brought the National Guard after me when she found out I quiet college." They walked up the stairs. So many stairs.

"I know she would have." Sora smirked opening her door for her. "I'm afraid all I have is one bed do you mined sleeping on the couch?"

"What? Hell no." Sora turned in shock. Mimi shrugged. "Of course you idiot!" she slapped Sora on the arm. "You're taking me in when I have no way to pay you. I will not complain." She places her finger on her chin. "Of course if you did have a bigger bed…"

"Ha!" Sora jousted as she walked into her kitchen living room combo. "Even if I did, I know you take up the whole bed! Remember when we first got to the Digi World?"

Those days have long pasted. When they had no care, yet as children to save the homo-sapien and the digital world. Too many time so close to death. Physical and emotion scars. They're all messed up.

_Thump. Thump._

The heart pounded. This feeling should go away. Crazy thoughts stirring. To think in one mind. She had someone, someone else. The weeks go by with sweet bliss.

"_What is going on with you Sora?" Matt's eyes look at her yet in great concern. The room of silent. "Did something happen between you and Mimi. She did leave in a rush without-"_

"_Christ Matt. Just leave it be." Sora hushed him. He stood up and the room became loud. Noise from out side loudly invades her mind. His voice cracking and whirling. He rushed to his knees to her. She placed her hands over her sound receptors. He watched in disbelief._

"So I was wondering what you doing Tonight." He crossed his arm against his naked chest leaning against the doorway of Sora's room. He threw back his awfully long hair back.

"This night?" she threw his shirt at him. He sighed and put it on. "Um… nothing I think…" she paused in making the bed.

"Great." His foot steeps echoed as he walked to her. "I'll pick you up at eight." He leaned to kiss her on the lips but she turned so he kissed her cheek. "See you later."

The door softly clicked. Sora fell on to her bed. Why did she not kiss him? He was her boyfriend.

"_Now I do know something happened." He tore her hands away. She opened her moisten eyes sending fire and hell to his. "You know I love you Sora. Did she do something? Did you?"_

"Sora is he gone!" Mimi spoke threw the closed door. "Damn you should really tell him to be quiet because I never knew a man could moan so loud-" Sora opened the door fast. The wind attacking her hair. Mimi smirked. "You like it when they moan?"

Mind disappeared again. Gone fishing and left it's owner to deal with the overly powerful desires. Sora brushed past the other woman as if the words did not affect her. Walking in to the kitchen avoid the source of the desire. Making food is the best way.

Mimi looked on in boredom as her host started to throw herself into cooking. Never did one think that she would actual cook. Let along something from scratch. Mimi sighed and started to mess with the small portable that was on the island. The tuner screeched back and forth until a song well known came on she sung. Sung deep from with in.

"_Matt…" She paused. The world was unraveling… why again why. Everything was in flow until the storm came. The powerful, overwhelming storm._

"Do you mean it?" the small woman eyes softened. "Please…" She spoke softy. So breakable, the music peacefully soft.

"_I can't say." She wrapped her arms around him. Confusion set in as she started to kiss him. He shrugged her off._

"_Please I need to know." He pleaded with his eyes._

"What do you think?" Sora held tight the other woman. Kissing down her neck and lacing their digits. Pulling her down the hall never breaking contact. Never wanting to.

"_I…" then in a flash of understanding the gates opened to what was thought to be hell. It turn out not to be. "I don't love you." She sung. She sung so loudly that the other stood in utter amazement._

"I must get ready." Sora rummaged threw her clothes.

"What's the rush?" She laughed rolling over. "Got a hot date?" As soon as those words came out the room echoed. Almost forgot.

_She left. The music upbeat and splashed peacefully with the surroundings. She sang the truth._

"Care to dance?" he smiled reaching out his hand. She hastily took it.  
_A/N: The end is near… will it be what's right?_


End file.
